Love Potions Gone Bad
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: There is a bit of incident in Hermione Granger's advanced Potions class. She has fallen for her potions master. Things could get interesting with the rest of the staff involved. Rating for later chapters. Yes I know I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I write about, they are the work of J.K. Rowling. I am making no financial profit or gain. I just wrote this for fun and to exercise the creative part of my brain. It is cooped up in a cage that is my hectic life most of the time and if it doesn't it will get lazy and boring. Okay, I will stop drabbling and you can read the drabble, I mean story.

Hermione stirred clockwise eight times then counter clockwise ten times. She was to repeat this motion a total of twenty times. She stood over her desk in advanced potions class. It was a class on the weekends. One simply couldn't attend such a long class during the week; they wouldn't have time to attend other classes. A select few had managed to get grades high enough to enter this class. For Hermione's project she was allowed to make a love potion, amortentia. It was the strongest one in the world, to simply smell the potion one's heart would beat faster, If it touched the skin one would become temporarily infatuated with the first person they saw., and if it were drank one would hopelessly fall for the person that gave them the potion. She wore goggles and dragon hide gloves and looked quite ridiculous but so did everyone else there.

A Ravenclaw boy was making the potion of liquid fire; He wore thick dragon hide gloves as well as a dragon hide apron. It was rather rigid and made movement difficult. A very tall dark haired girl from Slytherin was brewing the draught of living death. Apparently halfway through the five hour class she collapsed from inhaling the fumes. She was quickly awoken with a bit of cold water. One would only feel the effects of the potion fully if it was ingested.

Hermione sprinkled in one ounce of powdered ashwander egg shells and watched as the potion simpered and a small plume of spiraling pink smoke issued from her cauldron. She smiled brightly as it faded from lilac to a sort of off white and shone brightly. Hermione sighed and took off her goggles and set them aside. She was just in time; class would be over in five minutes. Snape walked down the aisle again and sort of blinked in approval. "Hey." She thought. "I would rather be blinked at then told I was an insufferable know-it-all." Professor Snape had eased up a bit on her when she passed her Newts with an Outstanding in potions. She had gotten the best grades on her Newts in over a century.

Still smiling she got up to get a ladle and crystal phial from the store cupboard. She stuck a label to the bottle and in bold black letters wrote "Amortentia, H.G. AP" Hermione Granger Advanced Potions. She scooped out a small ladle full of her potion and poured it gingerly into a funnel. Having sure she wouldn't touch any of the potion she melted some wax and tapped the cork neatly in place. She sat it atop the Professor's desk and stated to gather her things. She put away her unused ingredients, cleaned her tools and instruments and placed them neatly in their case, and extinguished the fire beneath her cauldron. The clock stroke 2:00 and Snape announced that class was dismissed. The other students who had lost track of time hastily cleaned up and zoomed out of the room.

Before she could magically empty her cauldron she froze. "Uh-Oh." She said quietly. The professor looked up from his desk and realized then why she looked petrified. "Miss Gr..!" he finished partway through his sentence as a large explosion issued and shot them both backward. Hermione hit her desk and tumbled over it with a loud thump and to the floor. Professor Snape was blasted back into the chalk board and slid down to the floor as well. A small piece of highly explosive and flammable dragon esophagus had come into contact with a drop of the liquid fire potion the boy behind her had been brewing, which in turn caused the explosion.

Hermione blinked quickly and sat up realizing what had happened. She waved her hand back and forth trying to clear the haze that filled the room. She sighed un-happily as she realized her clothing was soaked. "Uh-Oh." She said again. Hermione looked quickly from her shattered cauldron to her professor slumped against the black board. "Um...Professor Snape?" she asked cautiously. She heard a low groan and saw that he was coming to. "Are you okay?" she asked tentatively. "I am fine Miss Granger." Then he paused and was silently staring at her. She started to feel warm and tingly all over. Hermione stood up, her knees wobbled dangerously. He stood as well and stepped slowly towards her. Color had rushed to his cheeks and he reached out towards her. She breathed quickly taking in quick labored breaths. She nearly knocked him back with the force she had used to launch herself against him. She kissed his lips passionately, her tongue dancing in his mouth. He turned her and lifted her onto his desk. She tore at the buttons on his trousers and sighed loudly as he kissed her neck. "Severus!" she gasped as he kissed that one spot behind her ear, it made her melt in his arms.

The door was flung open with another blast. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and several others stood in awe and shock. Hermione and Snape looked up at them and quickly straightened themselves. Dumbledore however, looked perfectly calm. He glanced at the shattered cauldron, the bit of shimmering mother-of-pearl potion remaining and the charred walls. "I think I know what happened here." He said stepping over the still slightly smoking desk and broken cauldron. "Minerva, summon Poppy and separate these two until the potions effect wears off."

McGonagall quickly walked into the room and took Hermione by the arm and led her to a nearby classroom. She locked the door and sat the girl down in a chair. "Miss Granger, please explain." She said sternly. Hermione didn't listen to a single word and moved towards the door. "We must…we must." She muttered. McGonagall grabbed her firmly. "Miss granger!" she said making her look at her. Her eyes were clouded and glazed over. "What must you do?" she asked trying to sit the struggling girl down. "He must make love to me, we must copulate." She said still squirming. Her Professor blinked. Clearly this was the work of amortentia. "Well before you go don't you wish to tidy yourself up?" she asked trying to distract her. "If you're going to seduce him you should at least look the part." Said McGonagall. Hermione sat down willingly and looked herself over. "What could I possibly be thinking?" she said aloud. "I look horrible!" she cried "Not to worry dear, a little make up, some new clothes, and you'll be ready to go." Said McGonagall. "How much did she get a hold of?" Minerva thought transfiguring some hats and gloves in the lost and found bin into cocktail dresses and fabulous gowns. "No matter, any girl, especially a teenager, will spend hours on her looks." She thought smiling to herself.

Professor Snape suffered from the same fate. "I must have her!" he exclaimed. "Good Lord man, she is a student, and barely legal!" yelled tiny Professor Flitwick. "It's no use, he has been doused in amortentia, and he will pine for her until the potion wears off. " Said Dumbledore. "Well I'm sorry Severus, but you'll have to wait a while." He said sincerely. "You know how long women take to put themselves together." He said sitting down and summoning a bottle of Brandy. "Why not have a drink while we wait for her?" he said smiling. "If only to calm the nerves." He said pouring them each a glass. "Well, I suppose your right." Said Snape. He took his drink and sipped it gingerly. "Now we wait." He said raising his glass.

Now Remember, it is always polite to leave a review even if it is only two or three words like. "It sucked." Or "It was great." I kind of wrote in a hurry. I haven't been very productive in the creative department lately so I try to write whenever I have a burst of inspiration. Thanks for reading,-KaguraXSesshomaru


	2. Trickery, Deceit, and Tears

Hermione watched her teacher closely; she knew what was going on. McGonagall was trying to distract her from him. She smiled to herself. "I'll play along…for now." She thought. "I love this one!" she said pointing to a ruby red halter dress. "Well go ahead and try it on." Said the older woman, tapping her wand to the storage closet which turned into a changing room. Hermione took the dress and went into the changing room. They continued this ritual with five other dresses and Hermione decided on the first red dress. It had a low neckline and the hem touched the floor. The bodice was decorated with beads and tiers or flowing red gauzy fabric. "It's beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione twirling in the gown.

Hermione suddenly looked around as is startled. "What happened, and why am I wearing a dress?"She asked looking around. "You were doused with a love potion and we had to separate you from the other afflicted person." McGonagall said leading her over to a chair. "But who else touched the potion?" Hermione asked her. "I was in potions class…oh." She was silent and turned a delicate shade of red. "It's all right dear; you were under the influence of a potion." Said her professor patting her on the back. "Wait, I didn't…sleep with Professor Snape, did I?" she asked wringing her hands in her lap. "No dear, we heard the cauldron explosion and went to the dungeon before you could do anything serious."

A few rooms over a similar thing had occurred. "Headmaster, I did not…um…take advantage of the girl in that state did I?" Severus asked. "No, I assure you that nothing happened to the girl and you are not in trouble, you cannot be held responsible for something you did under the influence of a potion. You should probably get some rest, it has been a long and stressful day Severus." Said Dumbledore earnestly."Yes Headmaster, I shall reside in my quarters." Replied Snape. He showed them to the door and shut it gently. "Now I wait." He thought to himself.

McGonagall had escorted Hermione back to her dormitory and urged her to get some rest. "Yes, Professor, I am quite exhausted." Said Hermione with a convincing yawn. "Goodnight professor." she said with a smile. Hermione gently closed the door and changed into clean clothes. She sat on her bed until around midnight when she was sure everyone was either asleep or in their common rooms and left her dormitory. She hurried along the corridor in near invisibility. Hermione had worked very hard on her disillusionment charm ever since the invisibility cloak didn't cover their feet anymore. Though still under the affect of her insidiously strong potion she still had her clever wits about her. She trotted down the stairs to the dungeons as quietly as she could and finally she reached his private quarters.

She knocked twice and waited for only a few seconds. He opened the door and stepped aside allowing her in. There was a large sitting room off of which there was a bathroom and presumably the bedroom. Hermione sat down on the sofa which was a rich green and smiled as he joined her. They hadn't spoken one word, they didn't really need to. They knew what they wanted and words were not necessary.

She leaned into his arms and kissed him, gently at first. Hermione slid her tongue gently in and out of his mouth and began to nibble his bottom lip. Severus broke for air and began to undo her robes. "Let me." She whispered. Hermione stood and undid her cloak; it fell in a velvety puddle at her feet. She pulled her robes up over her head which left only her undergarments. A plain pair of knickers and bra. They weren't embellished or lacy but consisted of simple elegance. "Bedroom." He heard her mumble as she ran her wand magically down the row of buttons to his shirt. He shrugged it off and took her hand, leading her to his bedchambers. She climbed onto the soft sheets and lay on her back, waiting for him to accompany her. He joined her on the bed claiming her mouth once more. The kisses became more passionate and hungry. His hand roamed her back freely and they came across the hook of her brassier. He undid it gently and leaned back to admire her.

In her youth she glowed, her nipples were soft pink peaks and her skin was soft and smooth. He leaned down and took one into his mouth, lavishing her with his tongue. She sighed out his name as he worked his magic on her. He kissed down to her abdomen and stopped at her knickers. Severus slid his thumbs into the elastic band and pulled them down her sensuously smooth legs. He gasped at the side of her, in all her glory. Her womanhood, hidden beneath her silky black curls dripped with her nectar. She was ready and waiting for him to take her. She undid the buttons to his pants and slid them down his legs. The fabric of his shorts was strained under the pressure of his erection. Hermione gasped at the sight of him. Nervousness at the thought of possible pain of losing her virginity flashed across her mind. Though she paused for a moment, it did not deter her as she pulled down his underwear and liberated him.

Severus positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her gradually. He grunted almost in pain at her tightness. God it felt good, he didn't know how long he would last like this. He massaged her bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb in slow deliberate circles. She arched her back and hissed sharply at the contact. He sped up the pace of his thrusting and his massaging. "Oh yes, Severus!" she cried flexing her inner muscles around him. He ground his teeth together trying to hold out just a little bit longer. He flicked her clit and she cried out with a moan. It was a foreign but amazing feeling to be touched like this and she loved it. "Do it again." She ordered. He continued to rhythmically flick her clit along with his thrusting. She moaned loudly and braced herself against him as her orgasm rocketed through her. She rode back down to earth on her waves of ecstasy and realized she was trembling. Severus thrust once more and exploded into her. He hadn't been gratified in so long. So many hours of class and grading it was all so much stress and it seemed to pour out of his body and into hers. He rolled over and panted trying to catch his breath. They fell asleep almost instantly; he didn't even seem to notice as she wriggled her way next to him and sighed contently.

Harry and Ron were having trouble with their transfiguration essays and got up rather early one Saturday morning. It was about half an hour until breakfast started but the papers were due Monday and they had to be three feet in length. "Hermione, could you please help us with our essays?" Ron asked tapping the door. He waited patiently for an answer but got none. "You didn't knock loud enough." Said Harry knocking on the door loudly with his knuckles. Still they received no answer. "Hermione?" they both called. "Do you think she's okay?" Harry asked Ron worriedly. "I don't know mate, she usually answers right away." He replied. "Well here goes, Alo Hamora." Harry said quietly. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

Her bed was neatly made; no one had slept in it. "She doesn't have classes this early does she?" asked Ron scratching his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Harry gravely. "Let's go get the map." He said taking off down the corridor for the Gryffindor dormitories.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Said Harry out of breath from running up two flights of stairs. The map appeared and unfolded before them. They both scanned the map eagerly. They looked over the Great Hall, the library, all the girls' bathrooms, and all of the class rooms. Then they scanned the dungeons. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, their jaws hung slack. "We should tell McGonagall..." said Ron. "You're right let's go." They scanned the map again looking for McGonagall's dot and found her in her office.

Several flight s of stairs later they both pounded mercilessly on Professor McGonagall's door. "Boys what do you think you are doing?" she asked looking puzzled as they nearly knocked on her as she opened the door. "We have to show you something as long as you promise not to take it away from us." They said in unison. Hearing the urgency in their voices she hastily complied. "Hermione's bed hasn't been slept in." said Harry pointing to her dot on the Marauders Map. Their Professor went deathly pale, "Get in here now and stay!" She ordered throwing emerald green powder into her hearth of her fire place. "Dumbledore's Study!" she yelled clearly. She spun in a flash of green and disappeared. "This isn't good if she went to get Dumbledore." Said Ron swallowing. "What do you think they're doing in there?" asked Harry pointing to Snape's Quarters. "I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong." Said Ron rubbing his arm.

"Albus come quickly, we were wrong the potion hasn't worn off like we thought." She hustled him into the fire place and they arrived in her office once more. "Show him boys, right there." She said pointing to their map. "Oh dear, this isn't good." Said the headmaster. "Hurry Minerva, we are probably too late as is." Said Albus. "Were coming too." Piped in Ron. "Oh no you're not!" spluttered McGonagall. "You go back to your dormitories and stay there." She said sternly.

McGonagall and Dumbledore hurried down to the dungeons. Albus blew the door off the hinges, not bothering to see if it was open. On their way they noted the shed clothing all over the floor. They hurried towards the bedroom. Minerva opened the door before Albus had a chance to blast it in. "Oh sweet Merlin." Minerva gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. Hermione Granger lay in Severus Snape's bed draped across his chest. "Miss Granger, wake up." Said McGonagall quickly. The girl sat up quickly. "Professor what are you doing in my bedchambers?" she asked groggily. She screamed and pulled the blankets up to her chest. She looked around and screamed again seeing who she was sleeping next to. She nearly fell out of the bed. Snape was startled awake by her screaming and let out a yell of his own realizing who was in his bedroom and who particularly was in his bed. They both babbled like idiots trying to explain why they were there mostly to themselves.

"Silence!" said Dumbledore boomed raising his hand to them both. "Severus, you will stay here and explain what exactly you remember, and you Miss Granger will go with Professor McGonagall up to the hospital wing. " he said. "Stay in that bed." Minerva said quickly. She transfigured her cloak into a long robe for Hermione and with a flick of her wand it went down her arms and she was dressed. "Come Miss Granger.' She said pulling her towards the fireplace.

McGonagall told her to wait on one of the cots while she got Madame Pomfrey. Hermione recalled what events she could and started to cry. She was sore and couldn't remember a thing after the cauldron explosion. Madame Pomfrey hurried into the room. "Don't cry dear, you'll be better soon. She hurried about. "You need an emergency contraceptive." She said to her. "A what?" Hermione asked shakily. "A contraceptive, so you don't get pregnant." She said hustling about. Hermione started to cry even harder. "I lost my virginity and I can't even remember it!" she sobbed. McGonagall hushed her and held her close. "Miss granger do you remember brewing your potion?" she asked. Hermione nodded into her shoulder. "You both were coated in potion. We all thought the effects had worn off and sent you both up to your dormitories." She said patting her shoulder.

"Severus, what exactly do you remember?" asked the older man. "I remember her showing up to class, brewing her potion, which was amortentia, and I dismissed class." He said quickly. "But there was an accident and an explosion, and that's all I can recall until waking up." He said. "I'm going to lose my job aren't I?" he asked pacing. "No, Severus, you both were under the influence of a potion so in turn it was consensual but regrettable." He said sitting him down. "She is of age and you didn't assault her, so no, you will not lose your place here at Hogwarts." he said reassuringly. Snape didn't look entirely convinced.

After calming the girl down quite a bit they cleaned her up and admitted her to the infirmary. Professor McGonagall argued heatedly with Albus Dumbledore inside his office. "Consensual!" she bellowed. "But regrettable." Added the older man who looked perfectly calm. She pursed her lips in anger her nostrils flaring. "That man reduced that poor young girl in there to a puddle of tears, and you want me to tell he parents that she lost her virginity to a professor here twice her age but it was consensual?" she asked through gritted teeth. "It's not as bad as it seems Minerva." He said offering her a chair. "If it was consensual then why did Poppy have to give her a sedative to put a stop to her hysterics?" she yelled throwing her arms in the air. "And it's our fault isn't it, we let them go back to their rooms unsupervised!" she yelled collapsing in the previously offered chair. "What will the board of elders say?" she asked massaging her temples. "They will understand that it was an accident and that's all there was to it." He said sitting down next to her and patted her shoulder. "That girl was the brightest mind I think I have ever seen pass through this school, and there is no telling how this whole ordeal will affect her." McGonagall stated jumping to her feet again. "Albus, what have we done?"


End file.
